Double Trouble
by sydsyd22
Summary: katniss and peeta got a surprise when the got back from the rebellion and now have 4 teenagers to watch out for years later. there twins Rose and Rue rose short for Primrose are now causing lots of trouble and breaking some hearts along the way i might add with there stunning features and award winning smiles. will katniss nd peeta be able to keep them under control?
1. our surprise

this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it :) this is just a short prologue so i promise the rest of the chapters will be longer :) enjoy! ;)

* * *

"I'm WHAT?!" I practically screamed at the doctors.

"Mrs. Everdeen, you're pregnant. Six months I'm afraid."

This can't be possible. I just got back after the rebellion ended 2 weeks ago and now I find out I'm pregnant!

"How did we not notice before?" I ask the doctor.

"Your figure is so tiny you never even began to show a baby bump until recently." The doctor explained.

I can't believe I am being told this. I should know if I'm pregnant!

"The father is-"

"Yes the father is indeed Mr. Mellark." Said the doctor.

My heart sank. I obviously knew it was Peeta. He's the only man I've ever been with. How was I supposed to tell him this…

* * *

"Katniss I'm here. You say you needed to talk to me?" Peeta yelled as he came through my front door. I gulped and came down the stairs. He had that big grin on his face I couldn't stand to look at.

"Umm yea actually there's something I need to tell you."

I went on, "I went to the doctor today to go pick up test results seeing if I was alright from everything that had happened during the rebellion. And they told me some umm…. Interesting news."

"Well what was it?" Peeta asked suspiciously as his goofy grin started to die down nervously.

"Well umm.. I'm kind of umm… six months pregnant with our daughter." I finished.

His face flushed. "How could we not have-"

"The doctors said that my body was so tiny we couldn't have noticed anything until recently."

He got a faint smile on his lips. "Well I mean this isn't so bad." His smile got bigger, "you are the love of my life and nothing would bring me more joy then to help raise a little tiny- tinier then you-"

I smiled at this shyly.

"-baby Katniss" he finished.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean I do love Peeta and I know he will take care of me no matter what happens. And I know he will be a great-more than great father to any child of mine. I smiled back at him and we held our smiling eyes looking lovingly into one another's until I had a nauseous feeling and had to run to the bathroom to throw up.

On second thought… this was going to be a LONG three months…

Peeta was right by my side holding my hair through the whole thing. I was so overjoyed knowing that I really couldn't have asked for anything better than this situation that I'm in right now. I made a decision. I got up brushed my teeth and met Peeta on my couch. He was smiling brilliantly up at me with love in his eyes and I smiled giddily back at him.

"You're giddy. You are _never_ giddy" Peeta laughed.

"Well I was thinking, Peeta you have always been there for me and are always going to love me for who I am no matter what happens. I am more than happy to be carrying your child and I would love nothing more than for you to stay with me forever. I love you Peeta and I always will and I always have." I paused before I asked my next question. "Peeta will you toast my bread?"

He laughed with tears in his eyes. "Katniss, of course I will." He smiled "I love you with all my heart."

We kissed passionately until Peeta guided me to the counter where we found the bread he had brought home today after work. We then went by the fireplace and started to toast a little piece of bread each. with tears in my eyes I somehow began to speak. "Peeta I don't know how I could live with out you right by my side. If I wouldn't have been lucky enough as to have you here with me now I don't know how I would make it through. I will be lucky to call you my husband and any child of ours will be lucky to call you daddy. I love you Peeta Mellark."

Peeta the said his vows and we ate each others toasted bread. In the morning we would figure out all of the paperwork. But right now was for me and my husband and this night was for him. He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. Where we made love for the second time together. And it was absolutely magical.

* * *

okay so this is my first fanfic so please don't be afraid to criticize :) im not afraid of constructive criticism and i just want to make this fanfic the best it can be :) please review!


	2. The Trouble Begins

So you don't get confused, this part of the story takes place 17 years later. Katniss and Peeta have had 4 children. There oldest is Holland who is 17, Tax who is 16, and Rose and Rue who are 14 turning 15. Katniss and Peeta are 35 and Haymitch is in his early 60's. Anyway I hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

(Rose POV)

"Rue focus! All we have to do is figure out who we are inviting so we can send out the invitations!" I yelled at my brunette beauty I get to call my twin. We're fraternal twins. I have long silky blonde hair for which I am named after my aunt Prim. Rue has long luxurious dark brown hair and is named after my mother's ally in The Hunger Games many years ago. Of course she doesn't have the same dark skin as my mother's ally, but we both have very tan skin. In fact our hair color is about the only thing that marks us as fraternal. We both have bright green eyes that can charm anyone. it's something of a gift we have. We can make people do anything we want. We know were beautiful but were not bitches about it like most of the girls in our grade. We were raised right along with our older sister Holland who is 17 who has brown hair like Rue and our mother and beautiful blue eyes like our father, and our older brother Tax who is 16 and has golden locks and striking green eyes like me and Rue. He looks just like our dad when he was his age besides his eyes which are blue like my sister's.

"Alright, alright! I just can't get that image of Tax's dick out of my head." Rue laughed. "It's not my fault he didn't lock the door before starting the shower." I couldn't help but laugh too. We were walking down the hallway not paying attention when we opened the door to the bathroom to get my eyeliner I left there and BAM! There in front of us was a shocked Tax and his surprisingly large penis. He yelled at us to get out and we screamed and shut the door with a loud thump.

Rue and I were close with both of our siblings. And we know Tax would do anything to protect his sisters. But that was a sight neither of us wanted to ever see. We're not_ that_ close. I'm afraid we both have been scarred for life.

"I still haven't gotten my eyeliner." I pouted.

"You'll get it later. But right now we have to figure out who we are inviting to our party."

We looked at each other then at the same time, we screamed "Zander and Zane!" then we burst out laughing. Zander and Zane are the twin hotties district 12 was blessed with. They were in our grade but turned 15 at the beginning of the school year whereas Rue and I were turning 15 on July 22nd. It was now July 10th and time was ticking.

Once we finished with the guest list which was pretty much our whole grade minus some bitches and other people we didn't like, and a couple other friends in other grades, we went over our theme. The plan was to have a sapphire party. Everyone was to wear a shade of blue while we were going to wear a different color. The point of this was to make us stand out and I thought it was a great idea.

"Girls! Dinner!" mom yelled as we got up from our bedroom floor. We marched down stairs to be welcomed with the smell of fresh cheese buns. Moms favorite. Figures. We haven't heard anything from their bedroom at night lately and dad is probably trying to get some. I shudder at the thought of that.

We Sat down and began to indulge in the yummy cheese buns placed on the table. "So what's for dinner dad?" Holland asked while sitting down across from me.

" Oh you know I went by the butcher shop today and picked up some filet minion and decided we shouldn't put it to waste." Dad looked at mom for a reaction. She simply rolled her eyes and walked to the table. Yup he was _definitely _trying to get some. All my three other siblings and I exchanged a knowing look and laughed quietly at dad who was trying too hard.

"What's so funny kids?" mom asked and winked as we all just burst into laughter including her. Dad just frowned and pretended he was really hurt giving a mock gasp and bringing his hand to his chest for enthusiasm. This only made us laugh harder. He set our plates down in front of us and we all dug in. I have to admit it was delicious and mom would probably give in which made me roll my eyes and shudder again. My parents are too old to be having sex.

"So have you two finished planning your birthday party yet?" mom asked us while finishing up her steak.

"Yup we are going to have a sapphire theme and everybody has to dress in a shade of blue while we, the birthday girls will be dressing in a different color so we stand out." Rue explained enthusiastically. She was proud of her idea and she should be because it was a great one.

"Well I think that is a great idea. You two I'm sure will find the perfect outfits for it." She winked at us giving us the perfect opportunity to ask our dad for a shopping trip.

Rue wasted no time at all. "Hey daddy speaking of which when do you think we will be able to go find those perfect outfits?" she asked with a dazzling smile.

Dad laughed. "So that's what's going on in that little head of yours…" he smiled and winked at us then continued. "Well maybe your mother could take you out shopping on Saturday for an outfit or two and whatever else you might want. Since you only turn 15 once…."

"Thanks daddy!" Rue and I yelled in unison as we ran over and gave him a huge hug.

After dinner we went upstairs and showered then went back to our room and picked out something to wear tonight. I pick out a blue off the shoulder shirt with a white thick belt and white short shorts. And Rue picks out a tight pink sparkly tank top and black short shorts. We set them aside and crawled into our beds. Mom appeared moments later in the doorway and said goodnight. We pretended to sleep for a while longer before we quietly put on our outfits and makeup. I had finally retrieved my eyeliner. When we thought everyone was asleep we opened our window and climbed down the tree right next to it without difficulty. We began walking and eventually made it to the pond where we saw Taylor, Kenzie, Justin, Nate, Zane, and Zander. They had a Fire going and we all sat while passing a flask around.

"Lets play truth or dare!" said Taylor. She was half drunk and really bouncy. We all agreed and sat in a little circle around the fire. Taylor went first and she dared Nate to jump in the pond naked. He stood up and began to strip. We lost it and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What? I'm only trying to be magic mike….." we laughed even harder and he finally just jumped in the pond. We play for a little longer until it's my turn.

"Wait, wait, wait! Since you and Zander are the only two left, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven in the woods." Kenzie winked.

Me and Zander got up and walked deep into the woods. "So umm we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Zander smiled shyly as we stopped at my favorite tree from when I was a kid. The trunk splits off into two and both curve around to meet in the middle forming a sort of heart.

"How do you know I don't want to?" I asked smiling up into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

He inched closer to me until our lips were centimeters apart. "I don't." He pressed his lips against mine. I wasted no time and kissed him back. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly granting him entrance. He pressed his tongue against mine and heat flooded my whole body. He backed me up against the tree and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his body. His hands moved under my shirt and stayed on my stomach right beneath my breasts. We heard leaves crunching indicating someone was coming to get us.

"Time's up." I whispered. He put me down and smiled as Kenzie came into view.

When we got back to the others, the fire was dying down and Rue and I decided it was time to head back to our house. When we got home, Rue asked me the question I'm sure has been on her mind the whole walk home. "Oh my god what happened?"

I smiled, "I never kiss and tell."

"You're kidding right. I'm your twin. Were practically the same person!" she whisper yelled not wanting to wake up our parents.

I laughed. "It was… great. The way his lips felt pressed against mine it was heated and… amazing." I told her every single detail about what happened in the woods and she was practically jumping with excitement.

"I want Zane to kiss me like that!"She giggled.

"Well one thing's for sure, we have to find the _perfect_ outfits for our birthday." Its 3:24am right now which means today is Monday. This is gonna be a long week.

* * *

Okay so I want to know how I'm doing! please review and tell me!

I will try to have Chapter 3 up by tomorrow!


End file.
